Hanazawa Saburou
Hanazawa Saburou AKA Zetton is a former student of Suzuran All-Boys High School who was a senior and one of Suzuran's leaders during Hana's first year. A middle school junior of Crows protagonist Harumichi Bouya, Zetton moved to Toarushi from a different town and entered Suzuran High as a first year, he gains notoriety for single-handedly taking out five sophomores led by Hotta. After reuniting with Harumichi, Zetton participates in his generation's First Year War by beating Class F's Aikawa Toji, he then advances to the final round against Katou Hideyoshi whom he defeats to stand at the top of all of the freshmen in Suzuran. He later challenged his old friend Bouya, to prove to his peers that he wasn't just his loyal dog, a fight which Zetton ultimately loses. When Bouya left Suzuran, Zetton was recognized as the school's strongest man. Zetton is a lone wolf and a fierce combatant who accepts any challenge, his strength commanded alot of respect in Suzuran and Toarushi. He's very eccentric and carefree but displays extreme loyalty to his friends, frequently spouting words of wisdom to those around him. One of the The Four Kings in his generation, consisting of himself, King Joe of Housen, Nakajima Shinsuke of the Kurotaki Alliance, and Takeda Kousei of the Front of Armament. During their rise to power, three of the Four Kings were targeted by the Manji Empire's Kuzugami Tatsuo, after Tatsuo took out Takeda and Joe, Zetton was the last to fall against Tatsuo before Bouya ultimately beat him. Hanazawa's third official loss would come during his sophmore year, when he lost to the freshman Hanaki Guriko,thus ending his reign as Suzuran's strongest man, regardless he still remained the top of his class and is considered one of the greatest men in Suzuran's history. Second owner of the Bullshit Buckle worn and secretly passed down by Harumichi Bouya, which Zetton later passed on to Guriko when the former graduated. He is currently studying to get his teaching degree so he can return to Suzuran High as a Teacher. 'History' 'Middle School' and Zetton in Middle School]]He went to Kikyou middle school with Bouya Harumichi and was said to be the closest person to him in the school. When Hanazawa was in middle school he beat his middle school gym teacher who the students called Ultraman earning himself the nickname Zetton. He is later seen with Bouya listening to a couple of fellow students tell Bouya that they got into a fight with another middle school and if he could fight for them. Bouya yells at them and he and Zetton leave. Later after the school go to war with each other the other students are whining that Bouya won't fight for them and that he may be sacred, which makes Zetton mad and he yells at them calling the cowards and embarrassing. He later goes to talk to Bouya and tells him about what happens and how he yelled at the others for whining so much. Bouya tells him that he is going to Hattou Mid to settle the fight. Zetton calls him insane for going their alone. They both go and Zetton was nervous at first but by the time they got their he had settled down and felt like they could win just the two of them. They were completely surrounded and he watch Bouya fight Hattou Mids boss Kawaji Hideo. When Bouya won he told Zetton to get ready to run because all the Hattou guys would be mad that their boss was defeated. Later after Bouya came back from his suspension he and Zetton are talking on the roof then Bouya leaves the school. 'Freshmen Year' 'Suzurans Freshmen War' ]]Zetton is first seen in Suzuran when Akutsu sees him surround by a group of second years. When Akutsu comes comes back he see's that all the second years were beaten up. He is seen later by Akutsu when he is crouching over Sagawa making Akutsu think he stabbed him. He follows a screaming Aktsu to the rooftop to tell Aktsu and the rest of the people up their that he didn't stab him. Bouya hears the screaming and looks at what is happening and instantly recognizes Zetton. Bouya Tells the rest of his friends of how Zetton got his nickname. Zetton tells Bouya that he will fight in the Freshmen War and that he will stop the other freshmen from reaching him. Bouya tells him that he leaves it up to him. When he is leaving he is stopped by Hiromi who asks him that if he wins the Freshmen war will he fight Harumichi. He thinks about it and then tells him no. He defeats the strongest freshmen is class F Aikawa. Days later he, Iwashiro Gunji, and Hideyoshi met each other accidently in the bathroom where they discuss how they will end the Freshmen war. Hideyoshi calls him Bouya dog and tells him that they won't lose to him which make Zetton mad. On a Saturday acouple of days later he fight Hideyoshi to determine the winneer of the Freshmen War. Hideyoshi and Zetton had a back and forth fight and ultimitly Zetton wins. He tells Iwashiro who was the witness for the fight to give him the six buttons that make him the winner of the Freshmen war. He told a stunned Iwashiro that he is not a dog. 'Fight with Bouya' After winning the freshmen war and missing a day of school he went to the roof to challenge Bouya. He insulted Bouya which prevented Bouya from fight calmly and giving the advantage to Zetton. Hearing encouragement from the crowd that had gather to watch reminded him of his victory against his gym teacher in middle school. During the fight he got the feeling that he could beat Bouya. He thought he had him with a kick but bouya caught his kick and punched hard which sent him flying and knocked him out. After the fight he became more loyal to Harumichi. 'Trip to the Ocean' When it was heard that Bouya, along with Kunou Ryuushin and Tatsuya Bitou, went to another town to take on the Snake Heads Gang, Zetton, along with Hideyoshi, Gunji, Masa and Yonezaki go to look for Harumichi. When the group interrogate a few people, they learn that the Snake Heads are preparing for a fight against P.A.D at the Nakazaki factory. While running to the Nakazaki factory, Masa collides with Tamasu Tsuyoshi. When they learn that Tamasu is with P.A.D, Tamasu helps them find Bouya. However, after not finding Bouya, Tamasu led the group into hiding. When they heard P.A.D were making their comeback, the group got ambushed by more than 100 Snake Heads members and Zetton faught against Mayumi Tetsuji. Despite hurting Tetsuji, Zetton lost the fight. When Zetton escapes with Hideyoshi, Masa and Yonezuki, they find Gunji who escaped in a different direction. Gunji informs them that Harumichi, Ryuushin and Bitou are going by themselves to take on the Snake Heads once and for all at the Nakazaki factory. When they wait outside the Nakazaki factory for the signal, the reinforcements from The Front of Armament arrive, prompting Zetton to run ahead to join up with the Suzuran reinforcments and take on the Snake Heads outside the warehouse. 'Changing of the Guard' After the war with the Snake Heads, Zetton and his freshmen peers returned home to Toarushi where the generational shift had begun. As rumors about the 4 Kings and Suzuran seniors swirled, Zetton himself commented on what he thought was "The ending of an Era, and the Beginning of a new One." Zettons premonition was correct. The Armaments Ryuushin had decided to retire in an attempt to become a proffesional boxer. Leaving the front with only 3 members and Takeda Kousei as head. Housen's Bitou brothers left to Tokyo to finish school after Hideyuki fought and lost to King Joe in a fight for the schools supremacy. The Kurotaki Alliance's Bulldog put his mind towards driving school and graduation and lost the urge to spark the flames of war within the town. After fighting and defeating King Joe the same day his successor Nakajima Shinsuke challenged and was defeated by Bouya Harumichi, he decided to retire as well. Naming Nakajima as the next to lead the Alliance. The New era had begun. During the war between Housen and the Kurotaki Alliance a band of theives made their presence know in the town. Led by Kai Yasunori, this group would shake up the foundations of each ofthe newly appointed 4 Kings. Kai's group had roobed or jumped or harrassed members of T.F.O.A, Suzuran, Kurotaki, and Housen. Each group, as well as the police, were out for their heads. After a second run in with Zettons classmate Gunji which resulted in and extreme ass whooping, Kai attacked Armament member Shinnosuke out of rage. As Zetton left the train with Bouya on their way to school, he saw King Joe for the first time. and Zetton]]Later realizing who each other was, they each ran to find the other. Giving up on the search Zetton eventually found himself in a Mexican Standoff with the Front, Hosen, and Kurotaki over Kai who was held up in a building talking to Armament Vice-Head Yanagi Shinji. At this point the 4 parties considered Kai's situation irrelevant and were more interested in seeing which of the new generation leaders was the strongest. The matchups were King Joe vs Takeda Kousei and Zetton vs Nakajima Shinsuke. Unfortuantely before any of them could fight it out, Kai had left the building and challenged them all after attacking Yanagi. Kousei enreaged, beat Kai to the point of hospitalization. This left each of the other Kings om notice that Kousei was a dangerous and strong opponent. After hearing the news that King Joe and Kousei had fought, Zetton traveled to Housen territory in order to talk to the Housen Head about it at Johnathan's, a resutaurant were these two would meet up on several occasions in the the future. Zetton asked why King Joe didn't challenge him considereing himself as the champion of the freshman for winning the Suzuran first year war. As Zetton was about to leave King Joe questioned why he didn't ask who won. Zetton replied saying he didn't care who came in third place, suggesting that He and Nakajima Shinsuke were the top 2 of the class. 'Enter Kuzuagami Tatsuo' After getting beat down by members of each of the towns 4 contending forces, the punks who had been running with Kai decided to get revenge on the newly appointed Four Kings. They hired Kuzugami Tatsuo, rumored to be the strongest delinquent in Japan and head of the Manji's Empire's Kuzuryuu group who was hiding in Toarushi. Kuzugami left the Manji Empire after being choosen over by Inou Hidejirou from the Kuzutora Group. For 400,000 yen Tatsuo agreed take out each of the big name freshman; Takeda Kousei, King Joe, Nakajima Shinsuke and Zetton. Tatsuo attacked and defeated Takeda Kousei and most of his Armament team. The next day he destroyed King Joe and Ujiie (the latter with oe shot). Zetton went to visit both King Joe and Kousei in the hospital. He told Shinnosuke and Genba that he would be the one to get payback for what Kuzugami did to his rivals. ]]Zetton began his search for Tatsuo as soon as he left the hospital, but not before testing his strength on a nearby telephone poll. Eventually he found his target along with his only remaining underling Toshio. Zetton jumped down from the wall, (A feat he would end up breaking his foot from attempting after he graduated) and proceeded to lecture Kuzugami about fighting two already injured men. Tatsuo was of a different minset. When Toshio tried to convince Kuzugami to leave the town he ranted that there was no one left to go back too. He asked Toshio why he was choosen over and Zetton gave him the answer Toshio was to scared to give. That he was empty inside and all he could do was fight. Enraged at Zetton's words, Tatsuo charged at him. Zetton drew first blood with a spining reverse kick that dropped Kuzugami to the ground. Zetton's next combination was mostly blocked by Kuzugami and countered with a strong straight right hand that sent Zetton to the floor leaving him bleeding profusely from the nose. From there on the fight was dominated by the Manji thug. Zetton tried to tackle Kuzugami to the ground but was yoked up and suplexed on his back and neck. Tatsuo continued to whale on Zetton until the Suzuran freshman was down for the count. After losing, Zetton apologized to Toshio for not being able defeat Kuzugami and change his outlook on life. He told him to remember the name Bouya Harumichi because he was the only man around who could stop the Manji Monster. Zetton was hospitalized after his lose. Zetton met with Toshio once again when it was time for Bouya and Tatsuo's final showdown. When the two began fighting and Kuzagami gained the upper hand on Zetton's senior, he sensed that Tatsuo's underling wanted his own aniki to lose. Zetton gave Toshio words of reassurance. Saying that Bouya would definitely win. When questioned by Toshio for about his confidence in that result Zetton replied "If Kuzugami Tatsuo is the strongest ''man, then Bouya Harumichi is the greatest man, and his greatness wont lose to his strentgh." After a long battle Zetton and Toshio watched as Bouya had defeated Tatsuo. Zetton carried his Senpai home realizing that Tatsuo did have at least one treasure in his vault. 'Sophmore Year' 'Dealing with the Front' Early in his Sophmore Year Zetton was forced to handle a delicate situation between Suzuran and The Front of Armament. Future Front Head Kawachi Tesshou's little sister had been abused by two Suzuran students. After several failed attempts to find the men responsible, The Armament's current head Takeda Kousei had came to Suzuran's doorsteps himself to resolve the matter. With Hideyoshi, Gunji, and Masa all absent from school Kousei asked Yonezaki to get Zetton so he could talk to him. After making his signature grand entrance, (and hurting himsself) Zetton and Kousei talked about the situation. Zetton questioned Kousei's demands and not until Tessho let word slip about his sister he was reluctant to adhere to the Armaments request. Zetton had Yonezaki get Takamizawa. Once he arrvied Zetton told everyone standing watch to go back to their classrooms. Before exiting he asked the whereabouts of the second student involved. When he let himself be known, Zetton made quick work of him. Unleashing a thunderous left kick straight to the guys chin, and sending him flying in Suzuran's courtyard. He then left after bidding Takeda farewell. 'Enter Guriko' After this incident with the Armament, Zetton and his fellow upperclassmen would start a tradition in Suzuran, betting on the freshman battles. After hearing the list of potential winners from Akutsu Kinji, the Suzuran Sophmore choice to put his money (500 Yen) on "other" rather than Butcher, Kurosawa, or Tokio. ]]In the midst of the First Year War Zetton and Yonezaki sat down with Housen Head King Joe and his right hand Ujiie Jun. Apparently a Suzuran freshamn had beaten Ujiie and 8 other Housen Hitmen, a feat that would be nearly impossible for both Zetton and Joe. Following the meeting with King Joe, Zetton walked to the roof with Gunji filling him in on the amazing first year that joined there schools ranks. Moments later Zetton and Hanaki Guriko would meet for the first time. Guriko passed Zetton giving him a cold chill and a sense of extreme strength. Once Zetton got confirmation on who was standing in front of him he made his move. A High kick was dodge but Guriko shocking both Zetton and Gunji. But the future demon king dropped his phone in the process of dodging. In order to get Guriko to fight him seriously Zetton picked up the phone and hurled it off the roof. Enraged Guriko leaped into the air (a signature move of his) and the true fight began. Zetton landed a bunch of big kicks and punches but he could never bring Guriko down. Zetton had recieved his third loss. By the end of the day the word had spread throughout town to each of the Four Kings. With Zetton's defeat the town's power balance had been disrupted. 'Senior Year' ' 's upper cut]]Enter Hana Tsukishima''' Even into his 3rd year, the power balance had yet to be restored following Zetton's loss and huge changes began to unfold around the town. The collapse of the Kurotaki Alliance creating a lawless area in the eastern part of the Toarushi, the infighting in Housen and Suzuran's constant battling between factions continued. Only T.F.O.A had remained constant throughout but they too would soon experience their own major change. During Hana's first year war Zetton watched as the young freshman declared he'd one day rule over the school. He applauded the youngster and told him he was rooting for him. Then he asked for Hana's name to instill it into his memory after watching him beat his opponent (Katsuhiro). The next day he watched as Hana beat Amachi. The following afternoon he would finally meet Hana on Suzuran's rooftop. Zetton tried to sneak Hana with a strong right hand, and continued his onslaught with a 2nd left, and powerful kick that Hana commented would have killed him if he hadn't blocked it. Hana then unleashed his deadly uppercut in retaliation which Zetton blocked using both forearms. Zetton was impressed by Hana's abilities. Hana was dumbfounded by his Senpai's ability to go from fighting to calmly complimenting him. After their little skirmish, Zetton and Hana had a talk about their beloved schools history. Zetton told Hana about one of the 3 men to ever defeat him, The towns Strongest Man, Hanaki Guriko. Although most of what Zetton said about the Demon King was untrue, He sent the chivalrous Hana after the alledged evil man standing in his way of changing Suzuran. Zetton as well as Yonezaki knew that Hana would lose to Guriko, Howevere, they wanted to make sure Hana knew what level of strength he would need to reach in order to obtain his goal of being Suzuran's first head. Guriko met with Zetton anfd Yonezaki on Suzuran's roof the day after his altercation wih Hana. Asking why he sent the child after him. The two (mostly Yonezaki) lectured Guriko about his standing as strongest and what it would mean for Suzuran's future and their underclassman Hana. The two of the would have to be the ones to moves Suzuran forward whether he liked it or not. They implored that he be Hana's spark and help their kouhai achive his goal. Guriko took these words to heart as he would indeed help Hana gain of next year's First Year Champ Daizen and in their Senior year giving a grand speech after the 2nd battle between the two. The War with Housen In the first Semester Suzuran went to War with longtime rival school Housen. After a fight between each of the schools students in an alley, Hideyoshi's best friend and number 2 of his Faction Masa, was attacked with a 2x4 by Urano of Housen after he himself was left bloodied with a gash over his eye. Hideyoshi's vengence was quick and merciless. He attacked Urano as well as the other six Housen students who were there with him. The War had begun. The next day, on his way to school Zetton was met by Big 4 counter part and head of Housen, King Joe. Unbeknownst to him King Joe ordered the ambushing of several Suzuran Seniors and Sophmores (including, Gunji, Yonezaki, Guriko, and Kurosawa) King Joe led Zetton underneath the bridge (where many notable fights in Crows and Worst have taken place) and the two were immediately met with 2 Housen graduates Uchida and Kadoya who had themselves fought Joe upon his entering Suzuran. It is not stated as to whether he lost or not but they did leave Joe with the Iconic scare on his nose. Zetton asked if Joe was scared to fight him on on one realizing that he was about to be jumped. Joe understanding that dealing with Zetton, Hideyoshi, Gunji, Guriko etc would be to troublesome said he was going to take this opprutunity to "deal" with Zetton. Joe said that their viewpoints on the situation was different with Joe being a head and Zetton simply being a strong fighter with no responsibilties. Hanazawa defeated both Uchida and Kadoya and the lead pipes they used against him. The battle was long and ended with an exhausted Zetton sending a flying kick upward into Kadoya's chin just before the Housen Graduate could block it. King Joe commented on Zetton's impressive showing and struck him in the head with on of the pipes. The Housen Head had succesfully "exterminated" (as Katsutoshi put it) Suzuran "Space Dinosaur". At least for the time being. After he and his fellow upperclassman (sans Hideyoshi) were taken out, the war between the two school escallated throughout the town. The all out war raged on for 3 days. 47 people were injured with 16 sustaining serious injuries like bone fractures. Eventually the police got involved and the two schools were temprarily stalemated. Then a phone call between King Joe and Hideyoshi decided the time and location of the wars grand finale. 5 AM the following morning at the Monster's Forest. Just after the phone call, Hideyoshi met with Zetton, Gunji, Yonezaki, and Masa. Gunji and Zetton were enraged at the suggestion they sat out of the battle. Hideyoshi told Zetton that he believed Joe attacked him so that he could fight him alone like he did with Takeda in their freshman year. Hideoyoshi pleaded to his friends to let him handle the war shocking all of them with his out of character plea. The day had arrived and students from both schools assembled for the finale. Category:Characters